


*gunshot* silence

by ritsu (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, based off that 1d imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ritsu
Summary: but its too late ...... the trigger be pulled.





	*gunshot* silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2wink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/gifts).



tsukasa and yuuta are on a date. they walk down the street hholding hands like the tinie gay boys they are .

Suddenly a wild ousama appears "I WANT TO BE A COWBOY LIKE MAMA" and begins to shoot the place..oh no tsukasa thinks , and he stares in Absolute Horror as a cake shop is destroyed. he begins to take on a fighting stance "repeat after mme mmy name is-" "stfu who are you"

AND HE RAISE HE GUN

and yuuta-kun panic "TSUKASA-KUN GET OUT OF THE WAY" leo says who the fuck is this " yuuta kun stop dont move"

but its too late ...... the trigger be pulled.

  
*GUNSHOT* the wild ousama darts off .

tsukasa-kun lies down on the cold ground "yuuta-kun..... aishiteru....."

Silence 


End file.
